Junto al 『solitario tú』
by limamelon
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas basadas en un desafío de 30 días para OTPs, previamente llamado Desafío 30 días de KanoKido. [KanoKido/KidoKano]
1. Tomados de la mano

Decidí empezar este desafío de historias cortas con mi OTP favorito, por cierto aunque hable de días no actualizaré a diario. Sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Día 1: Tomados de la mano**

Kano observó de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado, ¿qué pretendía hacer? Era obvio que estaba completamente aterrada, pero por supuesto la dura líder del Mekakushi dan jamás lo admitiría en frente de los demás miembros.

Había sido idea de Momo que todos juntos vieran una película de terror y Mary, para sorpresa de la líder, se había sumado inmediatamente con mucho entusiasmo. El único que mostró desaprobación al respecto fue Shintaro pero éste fue rápidamente silenciado por las burlas de Ene, lo cual hizo que todos rieran divertidos. Kido definitivamente no quería caer al mismo nivel que el neet así que terminó por acceder a lo que la mayoría del dan quería hacer, eso era ver esa desagradable película.

El rubio de por sí no era un gran fan del género terror, recordaba que cuando era pequeño no entendía cómo alguien podía disfrutar algo tan horrible, pero ahora habiendo crecido le daba igual -era ficción después de todo. Él sabía que Kido odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada al horror, pero también sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser para ocultar su lado frágil por así decirlo, así que nada de esto podía ser evitado.

Fue en ese momento cuando la combinación de un grito desgarrador y la banda sonora de la película hicieron que Kido se estremeciera, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tratando de bloquear la imagen en su cabeza.

Kano dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, aparentemente nadie más había notado la reacción de la líder ya que todos estaban muy compenetrados en lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Muy despacio y con delicadeza acercó su mano a la de ella y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, dándole un ligero apretón. Recién ahí Kido abrió sus ojos para ver primero sus manos juntas y luego para encontrarse con la mirada felina de su amigo.

Por algún motivo eso había bastado para tranquilizarla al menos por el momento, por lo cual en vez de mover su mano y reaccionar como usualmente lo haría, ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy atenuada, casi imperceptible. A lo largo de todos estos años habiendo tenido a Kano para sostener su mano en momentos como éste la había ayudado mucho, especialmente al lidiar con su poder, así que el pequeño gesto parecía tener más significado de lo que ambos pensaban.

Ninguno de los otros miembros del dan lo notó, pero por el resto de la película Kano sostuvo la mano de Kido, ocasionalmente apretándola con suavidad cuando ella más se asustaba, procurándose de que al menos pudiera soportar la tortura a la cual ella misma había accedido por orgullo.

Una vez que terminó Kido inmediatamente movió su mano, poniéndose la capucha en su cabeza como excusa por tal movimiento repentino mientras los demás comentaban cuanto habían disfrutado la película. Aunque ella intentó esconderlo Kano pudo visualizar el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de la chica en esos momentos, lo cual le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, optando por permanecer en silencio en vez de comentar al respecto.


	2. Acurrucados en algún lugar

¡Perdón! No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año sin continuar este desafío que tanta ilusión me hacía. Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido pero en serio ahora, quiero volver a escribir más en español así que creo que practicar acá va a ayudarme.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos! Espero que disfruten los demás días también. Seguramente siga con historias cortitas, aunque tal vez algún día resulte en algo un poco más largo.

* * *

 **Día 2:** **Acurrucados en algún lugar**

Kido suspiró pesadamente, mirando en dirección a la puerta de entrada con el ceño fruncido, sentada en el sofá de la base secreta del Mekakushi dan. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardarse en regresar? Ella odiaba cuando Kano hacía esto, irse sin avisar dónde y volver cuando todos estaban durmiendo ya, incluyéndola a ella misma.

Pero no, hoy sería diferente. Ella se quedaría despierta hasta que Kano se dignara a regresar y ella pudiera regañarlo. A pesar de no ser más una niña ella seguía sin ser muy aficionada de la oscuridad, el saber que Kano estaba afuera por sí mismo honestamente le preocupaba. No era como si ella no supiera a la perfección que él podía cuidar de sí mismo, su habilidad de hecho impedía que otros pudiesen realmente atraparlo, pero igual ella no podía evitar preocuparse.

Porque... ¿qué _tanto_ tenía que hacer ahí afuera?

Además hacía mucho frío últimamente... Decidido, lo iba a tener todo el mes limpiando el baño y la cocina por ser tan idiota y hacerla preocupar de este modo.

El cansancio de Kido se incrementaba proporcionalmente a los minutos que seguían pasando sin novedades de Kano, ahora recostada en el sofá mientras continuaba esperando. Había mirado en repetidas ocasiones a su teléfono celular pero no iba a escribirle ni llamarlo, no quería que él pensara que estaba preocupada por él, no iba a darle aquel gusto.

Y así como siguió pasando el tiempo sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes, solamente para descansar su vista...

No mucho más tarde Kano finalmente regresó a la base, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible mientras se quitaba sus botas para no despertar a nadie. La escena que lo recibió fue inesperada.

–¿Kido?

Ya preparándose para decirle alguna excusa por si ella lo cuestionaba sobre dónde había estado, Kano se acercó a la líder quién no se había inmutado con su presencia. Fue entonces cuando él sonrió. Por supuesto, ella estaba dormida... Y Kido era bien conocida por su sueño pesado, ella no iba a despertarse tan fácilmente.

Mientras frotaba sus manos por el frío Kano no pudo evitar mirarla, la pequeña sonrisa aún presente en su rostro. Ella era tan linda. Desde que eran niños que él había notado lo linda que Kido se veía al dormir tan serena como ahora, lamentablemente no tenía muchas ocasiones para presenciar dicho acontecimiento... De hecho, él no recordaba en este momento cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto dormir.

Pero simplemente no podía dejarla durmiendo en el sofá, incómoda y sin una manta, así que siendo cuidadoso la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica. Kano no era muy fuerte, pero era más fuerte de lo que otros pensaban, en caso contrario jamás podría haber cargado a Shintaro desde el centro comercial hasta la base. Además, Kido era bastante liviana por la altura que ella tenía.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica Kano se arrimó a la cama y recostó a la chica con delicadeza. Ella parecía no haber notado que estaba siendo trasladada, o al menos eso pensó Kano hasta que la mano de la líder tironeó suavemente su manga. ¿Acaso la había despertado?

–No te vayas –ella susurró con un hilo de voz, abriendo los ojos por un momento pero cerrándolos de nuevo inmediatamente.

Las mejillas de Kano se tornaron rosadas, sintiendo como el calor se elevaba en su rostro. Sabía que ella no estaba realmente despierta, pero la propuesta era muy tentadora... Y también sabía que mañana tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, pero ese sería un problema para su futuro yo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kano se recostó al lado de Kido quien instintivamente se acurrucó en él aunque él estaba frío todavía por haber estado en la calle. Le llevó varios instantes el recuperarse del shock inicial y moverse lo menos posible para cubrirlos a ambos con el edredón, pero una vez habiéndolo hecho Kano se atrevió a poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de la chica y suspirar antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Esto se sentía como el paraíso mismo.

Y así, acurrucados el uno en el otro, durmieron juntos la noche entera.

Está demás decir que cuando Kido se despertó al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo lejos y fuera de la cama, su cara roja de la vergüenza.


End file.
